This invention relates to a game and more particularly to a building block game wherein players compete to assemble a predesigned structure utilizing specified geometrically shaped building blocks.
Numerous games are presently available utilizing individual pieces or blocks to form a structure. Most of these games are games of skill or creativity, whereby blocks can be put together in any fashion to produce any desired structure. For example, some games include forms and shapes of blocks and pegs can be interconnected to form faciful structures depending upon the ingenuity and creativity of the players. Additionally, some games require only the skill of the player whereby a predetermined structure is to be completed by means of a fixed number of uniquely designed playing pieces. The complexity of assembling the playing pieces provides the challenge to the player.
However, heretofore little attention has been given to provide a building block game wherein players can compete with each other in an attempt to be the first to complete the predetermined structure. In such type of game, a balance must be made between skill and chance. On the one hand, a chance determining means is utilized whereby the amount of assembling permitted by each player during his turn is given to luck. At the same time, the skill of the player is needed to be able to put together the building blocks to achieve the total structure. However, the structure must be one that is simple enough to be assembled without difficulty, and yet complex enough to make the game challenging and interesting.
Furthermore, when trying to achieve a competitive game of building a predesigned structure, the structure must be one that can be attractive, easily recognizable, sturdy during its construction, as well as able to be assembled in small pieces utilizing predesigned geometric building blocks.